XBox lovers
by ItZ NiQz
Summary: nick and wilmer in xbox lovers
From the creators of DEEZ NUTZ AND WHAT ARE THOSE, Presenting The xbox lovers.

Nick and Wilmer were sitting on the couch in Wilmers loft, Playing xbox. Nick pears down and notices a small bump in Wilmers pants, Wilmer looks over at Nick and he looks away, He tries to make it seem as if he wasn't looking at his lower area. It was Mid-Game almost half-time, Running Ruin like Wilmer normally does, he tries to play as he normally does, Nick pears down again he tells Wilmer "I guess you got a gravity spike of your own." Wilmer tries to ignore him as if he is playing one of his normal jokes. It is then that Nick states "I guess that makes two gravity spikes in this room.". Wilmer then takes notice of what Nick is saying, Wilmer then says "Nick I don't go that way." But a bead of sweat begins on Wilmers eyebrow.

Nick keeps trying to get Wilmers attention, But Wilmer doesn't seem interested in Nick's Advances, Nick tries to get closer to him. It is then that Wilmer notices how Nick is acting Strangely. Wilmer states "Nick I dont know whats going on with you but what would the others say?" Nick whispers into Wilmers ear "The others don't need to know." It is then that Nick reaches down to Wilmers pants. Wilmer doesn't stop him at first but is hesitant. Nick pulls out Wilmers shaft and says "Wow I didn't think it would be so small, but I like it all that much more, It makes it much easier for me to grab." And in that moment Wilmer says his famous line "Suck my left nut." As he smiles down to Nick.

Nick starts to suck on Wilmers left nut, Wilmer starts to moan and says to Nick "That's right suck that nut that you love so much." Nick starts to move his hand up Wilmers thigh, Wilmer says "You gotta be yanking my Johnson," Then Nick says "I would rather be yanking Isaiah's." Wilmer says "But it's me and you right now." Nick says "That is so true." Wilmer says "are you going to leave your girlfriend for me?" Nick replys "Gladly I did it to Tim hoping he would come my way be it didn't happen as it should have, But at least I have you Baby."

Nick begins to wrap his hand around Wilmers shaft, Wilmers shaft is barely big enough to fit in Nick's hand, Nick tries to play it off as nothing as he jerks Wilmers shaft back and forth. Wilmer says "Why don't we go to my room." As they reach Wilmers bed, Nick pushes Wilmer onto the bed and gets on top of Wilmer. Nick asks Wilmer "I want it baby." As Wilmer then says "Then take it Slut." And with that Nick sits down onto Wilmers shaft. As it penetrates Nick, Wilmer says "Nick i haven't had anyone as tight as you ." Nick then begins to bounce up and down in pleasure, while looking down at Wilmer, Wilmer then begins to take off Nick's Shirt, Nick then leans down and kisses Wilmers nipples, He starts to lick around them slowly, Nick then says "Wow Wilmer i never knew you had A cups bordering B's." Wilmer then begins to switch so that Nick is on bottom. "Nick there's a reason why I like to play with the annihilator and i'm not talking about Black Ops."Nick then states "Then it should really be called the Ripper." Nick is then finally onto the bottom position. Wilmer then begins to rub himself between Nick's legs, he leans into Nick's ear and says "This is my swamp now." He spreads Nick's leg open as far as they can go. He Plunges his small dick into Nick's warm Anus, He then begins to pound into Nicks anul cavity, Nick moans out a loud rawr, and Wilmer realizes that he can go a little deeper, He bends Nick a little more and gets that extra centimeter inside Nick. Nicks anul cavity then begins to tighten, Wilmer then realizes that Nick's close to orgasm, He then grabs Nick's Balls and plays with them for a moment then Nick says Dar She Blows,Wilmer can't hold back any more and blows his load inside Nick's Anis, Then Wilmers says into Nicks ear, "Its all Ogre now."

As they lay together Nick and Wilmer are shocked to see Tim and Isaiah standing in the door way, Mouths gaping shocked at what they had seen. they look at each other and say "I knew Nick was gay and that he sucked his left nut." Then Wilmer says "It truly is all ogre now."

What do you think guys This is my first time writing a fan fiction please review and comment.

ItZ NiQz Out!


End file.
